The major research objectives of this project continue to be the demonstration of direct patient benefit from a multi-disciplined clinical research program. Pertinent to the continuation project is an ongoing demographic study of multiple variables affecting morbidity and mortality. Specific areas of investigation continue to include: endocrinological aspects of growth and development, neurophysiological aspects of central nervous system vasocclusive disorders, renal physiology and pathology and the studies of the morphology and function of the red cell structure and hemoglobin structure and function.